Natsu Dragneel and digimon
by Octiprime34
Summary: What would happen if Laxus was not the one that did the battle of Fairytail but Mest? This story happens 3 months after the battle royal of fairy tail and 3 months after the defite of malomyotismon
1. Chapter 1

**I do not how Digimon nor Fairytail**

Summary: What would happen if Laxus was not the one that did the battle of Fairytail but Mest? This story happens 3 months after the battle royal.

Chapter 1: À new adventure!

It was an afternoon at the Fairytail guild were Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet were sitting at team natsu's usual table. While watching Erza chew on some fresh strawberry cake, he was sitting thinking about is life. Like when Igneel his foster father abandon him to when he was found by Mackarov Fairytail's master, to when he met Ezra and Grey to when he met Lucie in Hargeon without forgetting Lizana's death and when he found Happy to the battle between Fairytail and Phantom Lord and finally the battle of Fairytail organized by Mest (yes the Mest that will team up with Wendy for Fairytail s-class exam). Then he thought about something Igneel said before he left.

"Flashback"

A young Natsu was listening to Igneel. He was talking about mate, he then said "Natsu now that you are a true dragon slayer you will have to find a mate." , "But father what is a mate?" ask a confuse Natsu. "A mate is similar to a wife, and when you will find that girl you will need to mark her." "And how do I do that?" "You will mark her by giving her a love bite and changeling you're magic in your teeth."

"End of Flashback"

"Somewhere in the digital-world"

Marcus Damon, Taichi "tai" Kamiya, Takato Matsuki, Takuya Kambara, Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya and Raven Scarlet (Erza's older brother) were at the place where the battle against the first Milliniumon was (Because they knew each other before and had contact whit the digimon before the first group of season 1 came to the digiwolrd) "It's nice to see that the digital-world is so peaceful." Said Tai. "How about a race to Dome city (I don't now its real name but it's the city where Kari was trap in season 2 after the TV was broken) "You're on!" they all shouted "Digivolution activated!" they shouted. At the place of Marcus was a mini shinegreymon "Chibi-Shinegreymon" it said the same thing happen to the other but the digimon was different: for Tai a mini wargreymon X (for an image search wargreymon x on google) "Chibi-wargreymonX" it said, for Takato a mini gallantmon "Chibi-Gallantmon" It said, for Takuya a mini aldamon "Chibi-Aldamon" it said, for Davis a mini ulforceveedramon "Chibi-Ulforceveedramon" it said and for Raven a mini alphamon "Chibi-Alphamon" It said (Yes they can digivolve and they will and have other cool ability) "3…2…1…" shouted Marcus "GO!" they all shouted and after that they all flew away.

"Back to Natsu"

Will thinking about that he also thought about the digital-world (Yes the Fairytail guild is in the same city than the DD and Natsu now them and is also a DD and is partner is ryudamon he also has all they're ability) He then got up to go home. After that Erza decided to follow him to see what he was going to do. When he was far enough from the guild he pulled out a digivice similar to the one Marcus has and said "Ryudamon, Realise" then data stream made a cocoon and then they flew away reviling a ryudamon. After seeing that Erza went out of her hiding place to talk to Natsu and said "Natsu what is this thing?" ask Erza and after herring that he froze in place.

**That is it for chapter 1 hope you enjoy and to next time. Little preview of next chapter**

He did not expect that someone would see him. Then Erza ask "Is that a celestial spirit?" then he look to see a socked Erza looking at ryudamon and then, to Erza's sock it said "Dad what's a celestial spirit?" and with that Erza fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Digimon nor Fairytail**

Chapter 2: What are you?

Age:  
Erza: 18

Natsu: 191/2

Marcus: 19

Davis: 181/2

Tai: 19

Kari: 18

Sora: 18

Yoshi: 18

Takuya: 19

Takato: 19

Raven: 20

Rika: 18

Zoe: 18

Christine: 17

Laxus: 19

Laurie: 18

**On with the story now:**

He did not expect that someone would see him. Then Erza ask "Is that a celestial spirit?" then he look to see a socked Erza looking at ryudamon and then, to Erza's sock it said "Dad what's a celestial spirit?" and with that Erza fainted. (Ryudamon called him dad because he was raised from an egg). When she woke up she was in a house that she had never seen before and looking well more like sleeping beside her on the floor where: Marcu, Tai, Takuya, Takato, Davis, Raven, Tai's agumon, Marcus's agumon, guilmon, veemon, dorumon and ryudamon (Dorumon is Raven's partner). Meanwhile Natsu was cooking diner for then and waiting for Erza to wake up and then out of nowhere a "Natsuuuu what are those creature!" shouted a very scared Erza. The shouting woke up everyone "Erza those are not thing they are digimon." Said a half-asleep Marcus, "Let me guess they live in another world that I don't know about called digi-world or something like that!" Said a sarcastic Erza "Yep you got it" they all said "So who want diner?" ask Natsu "Let's eat!" They all said except Erza and Natsu and whit that they all went in the dining room and on the table was cook fish, roasted chicken and rise curie. Will they were eating they explain what is the digital-world and what is a digimon to Erza, "So a digimon is a creature made out of data is that it?" ask Erza "Yes that's basically it" said Takuya (the boys are all s-class FT member and they use different variation of the same magic but nobody now that) and whit that: Yoshino Fujieta, Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, Sora Takanouchi, Izumi "Zoe" Onimoto, Rika Nonaka, Christine Dragneel, Natsu's little sister, Laxus Dreyar and Laurie Kambara, Takuya's little sister. Laxus then went to the other boys and then said "You must be wondering why we invited you here, right?" all the girls nodded they're head in confirmation "Well we are going to tell you" Said Natsu and with that the boys said "Digivolution activated!" and the same thing happen like in the digital-world but at the place of natsu there was a mini ouuryumon and it said "Chibi-Ouuryumon" and at the place of Laxus was a mini yellow slayerdramon(for image check google with the name without the "chibi" part because they do not exist). At the sight of mini mega the girls gasp and then Kari ask will piking the mini ulforceveedramon in her arm "Davis is that really you?" and the other girls did the same (to now who pick who go with season of digimon and Laxus got pick up by Laurie, Natsu by Erza and Raven by Christine), after the other pick them up Laurie, Christine and Erza got digivice similar to the one Marcus has and the others digivice morphed into one like Marcus with twin color one for their first partner the other for their second and by second I mean the boys. After that little human/digimon hybrid said at the same time "Looks like we got partners now." Then the girls asked then question on their ability (they are similar to the one Natsu has like dragon nose, sense and they use variation of dragon slayer magic) "Ok so Davis you use Hazard and Millenium dragon slayer magic, ice make magic with another type of magic?" ask Kari "That right Kari", "Tai you use Fire dragon slayer magic and the other type of magic like Davis, right?) Ask Sora "Right." Said Tai, "Takuya you use Fire dragon slayer magic to like Marcus, Tai, Natsu and Raven?" "Right" said Marcus, Takuya, Natsu, and Raven at the same time, "And I use elemental, ice and galactical dragon slayer magic with ice maker magic and another lost magic like the other boys." Said Raven to Christine, "And what is that other type of magic you talk about?" ask Yoshi "It's another lost magic called "Tech" magic it allow us to use our body and transform it in a weapon like my right arm, I can transform it in a plasma canon." Said Raven will him and the other transform back to their human form "I'm tired let's go sleep and we will explain the rest later." Said a tired Tai will looking at his watch "One problem we are 16 and there are just 8 rooms" said an equally tired Davis "Well let's share a room with our partner is that good for you?" ask Takuya "Yeah, now let's go sleep" they all said and with that they went to sleep. Little did they now that in the night the guys put the girls in a protecting embrace.

**That's it for this chapter hope you like and review and here is a little preview for the next chapter.**

When they woke the girls found them self in the tight embrace that the guys put them in in their sleep and with that all the girls got big blush on their face.


End file.
